Libre Albedrío
by NilithDelirium
Summary: Cuando Sasuke decide marcharse para proteger a la aldea, sin importarle los sentimientos de Sakura, Ino le demostrará que hacer llorar a la mejor amiga de un Yamanaka podría ser uno de los errores más estúpidos de su vida. / Cap2: Naruto confirma que Ino es aterradora.
1. Libre Albedrío

**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes de Naruto, y cualquier alusión a su mundo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, _claramente_. Nadie más podría desarrollar tan poco a personajes con tanto potencial. **

**.**

 **N/A:** La verdad, no he escrito desde hace mucho tiempo, y dudo haberle hecho justicia a los personajes, pero, _hey_ , tampoco está tan mal.

Espero que lo disfruten:

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **LIBRE ALBEDRÍO**

 **.**

* * *

Era la primera vez que Sakura llegaba tarde a un turno en el hospital y eso no podía ser una buena señal. Ino gruñó, resignándose a quedarse hasta más tarde en el turno de ese día para ir a buscarla. Después de pasearse por la mitad de Konoha preguntando si alguien había visto a su amiga, escucuhó a un shinobi con cara de extra quejarse de que alguien había destrozado medio bosque cerca del campo de entrenamiento dieciséis, el mismo que había pertenecido al equipo siete. Ino apostó a que esa era una señal de que la frentezota y sus puños estaban cerca.

Al llegar, casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando vio decenas de árboles reducidos a astillas recostados sobre tierra removida. El estómago se le revolvió de la rabia. Ino no era una defensora a muerte de la naturaleza, pero tanta destrucción en vano de un lugar lleno de plantas y animales le parecía estúpido.

—¡Frentezota!—gritó, pateando los escombros mientras agudizaba sus sentidos para intentar encontrar algún rastro de chakra.

Sintió un tirón débil a unos cien metros de su posición y dio unos cuantos saltos, esquivando las puntas partidas de troncos gigantescos, aunque estaba segura de que no podía ser Sakura; si fuera ella, podría sentir a kilómetros de distancia a su almacén masivo de chakra. Abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio el cuerpo de Sakura tirado cerca de un riachuelo. Se acercó al lugar y la descubrió durmiendo sobre la tierra húmeda con la ropa rasgada, cubierta de lodo y sangre seca. Las marcas de las lágrimas se notaban aún más al abrirse paso por el polvo pegado a sus mejillas.

—Ino...—susurró Sakura con los ojos vidriosos cuando se arrodilló a su lado.

Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz ronca y exhausta de la pelirrosa. Frunció el ceño y le picó la punta de la nariz.

—A quién demonios tendremos que perseguir esta vez—murmuró con una sonrisa débil, retirando algunos mechones rosas sobre los ojos jade.

Sakura gruñó, pestañeando varias veces cuando un rayo de sol se coló por una rama medio rota, y luego evitó la mirada de Ino, dirigiéndola hacia el agua cristalina a unos metros de distancia.

—Será mejor que hables, frentezota, o si no tendré que llevarte al hospital con Tsunade.

Ino alzó una ceja, retándola a mantener el secreto. Sakura bufó, llevándose las palmas de las manos a la cabeza, como si intentara que no se fuera rodando.

—Se va de nuevo, cerda—. Los ojos se le enrojecieron y apretó los puños—. Soy una imbécil por seguirlo esperando, ¿verdad?—preguntó con la voz estrangulada, apenas conteniendo las ganas de echarse a llorar.

Ino frunció el ceño.

—La más imbécil.

Se inclinó y murmuró improperios cuando alzó a su amiga como una princesa. Sakura se agarró del cuello de Ino cuando ella le envió una mirada asesina que significaba que si protestaba, iba a tener que hacerlo por las malas.

Dos horas más tarde, Ino había conseguido que Sakura tomara una ducha y se durmiera en el sillón de su sala luego de comer cuatro tarros de helado. La cobijó con una manta, mirándola con una mezcla entre tristeza y rabia. El Uchiha tenía que pagar.

.

Entró en el edificio con el ceño fruncido. Los Chunin en los pasillos se pegaban a las paredes, o de plano comenzaban a evitar el camino a la oficina de Naruto Uzumaki, tomando vías alternas o saltando por las ventanas hacia el tejado más cercano. No era una novedad que entre los dos rubios había una relación amistad-desastre digna de espanto, y todos los que habían estado lo suficientemente cerca de un berrinche de la líder del clan Yamanaka, sabían que lo mejor era apartarse y fingir ser un cuadro o ponerse a intentar hacer fotosíntesis.

—¡Naruto!—gritó, pateando la puerta a su paso—. Quiero una buena explicación de por qué Sakura piensa que Sasuke se va a ir de la aldea. _Otra vez_.

El aludido dio un bote en el asiento, apuntando casi en reflejo hacia el Uchiha sentado frente a él. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco. Se levantó con pesadez y dio la vuelta, para poder mirar a la mujer que había los había interrumpido súbitamente.

—¿Qué quieres, Yamanaka?—gruñó, rodando los ojos.

—Una maldita explicación de por qué estás aquí, jugando a la casita de té, mientras Sakura destrozó medio bosque y se tragó casi tres mil calorías en helado por tu culpa—dijo con el ceño fruncido, apuntando con la mano a las tazas humeantes sobre la mesa de Naruto.

Sasuke se frotó la sien con la yema de las dedos.

—No veo por qué. Esto no te concierne en lo absoluto—respondió con indiferencia, ignorando la señal de advertencia que le envió el Uzumaki.

Sasuke recogió la chaqueta del respaldar de la silla y la rodeó en una fracción de segundo, esquivando sus uñas afiladas. Aún así, a mitad de un paso, el cuerpo del Uchiha se quedó inmóvil. Gruñó, confundido, cuando sus extremidades se agarrotaron. Siguió el chakra ajeno que trepaba por sus piernas hasta que se encontró con la figura de un hombre arrodillado en el pasillo.

—¿Nara?

Shikamaru se rascó la nuca con cansancio, haciendo un gesto de disculpa.

—Lo lamento. Nada personal—murmuró, apartando los ojos cuando Sasuke le cuestionó con la mirada—. Tengo una novia _demasiado_ problemática.

El cuerpo de Sasuke comenzó a girar por su cuenta hasta quedar frente a frente con el rostro enfurecido de Ino, quien se tomó un respiro de su gesto irático para mandarle un beso volado a Shikamaru por encima del hombro de Sasuke, y luego volvió a retomar el mismo semblante que le recordaba inevitablemente a una madre regañando a su hijo descarriado.

—Me concierne si Sakura tiene los puños cubiertos de sangre y no puede parar de llorar.

Ino notó un leve movimiento en el maxilar inferior del Uchiha y el cambio en el ritmo de su respiración. Después de pasar toda su vida practicando su capacidad de observación con criminales cien veces más cerrados, era sencillo notar que la noticia le afectó de cierta manera, por mucho que intentara mantener su apariencia normal.

—Me involucra directamente, además, porque todos nosotros hemos puesto nuestra vida en la línea por ti, Sasuke—declaró, contemplando cuidadosamente los cambios de expresión de Sasuke.

En brevísimos segundos, Ino estuvo segura que vio culpa y arrepentimiento, pero desaparecieron en segundos, enterrándose bajo la inflexibilidad del último Uchiha.

—Pero no vine a darte una lección de humildad—añadió, comprendiendo con rapidez que no iba a lograr nada apelando a las emociones. Tenía que moverse a terrenos más peligrosos si quería atravesar las numerosas barreras que Sasuke había edificado alrededor de sí mismo—. Vine a hacerte una advertencia.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, entre curioso y divertido.

—¿Una amenaza?

Ino clavó sus ojos turquesas en las pupilas de Sasuke con firmeza y sonrió con frialdad.

—Se podría decir.

Ambos se observaron, midiéndose.

—Creo que aún no comprendes cuán diferentes somos, Yamanaka.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja cuando vio ensancharse la sonrisa de Ino.

—No, Uchiha, creo que tú aún no comprendes de lo que es capaz una chica que puede meterse en la cabeza del novio de su amiga y revolver sus sesos estúpidos por diversión.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—Yamanaka, si tu técnica no funcionó con Sakura, ¿qué te hace pensar que funcionará conmigo?

Ino apretó los puños, acercándose más al Uchiha.

—Que ya no tengo trece años—afirmó de una manera tajante—. Y que mientras tú corrías tras Orochimaru, yo me quedé en _mi_ aldea, puliendo las técnicas de _mi_ clan. Y ningún arsenal de técnicas puede combatir a un Yamanaka motivado en su propio terreno.

—¿Y luego qué harás?, ¿hablarme de compras hasta que mi cerebro se derrita del aburrimiento?—se mofó, ladeando la cabeza para mirarla con compasión.

Ino relajó sus facciones y sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez el gesto parecía macabro.

—Jamás sabrás qué sucedió—susurró, poniéndose de puntillas y acercándose a su oído derecho—. Un día, de pronto, te quedarás mirando un momento más al torso desnudo de un hombre, y pronto Naruto te irá pareciendo cada vez más atractivo. Poco a poco, sin apenas fijarte, _algo_ irá cambiando. Veremos cómo reconstruirás tu clan entonces.

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Sasuke cuando vio la expresión salvaje en el rostro angelical de Ino. La voz aterciopelada hacía eco en su cerebro, deslizándose por su espina dorsal. Frunció el ceño y apretó las mandíbulas. Ino Yamanaka no podía intimidar a un Uchiha. Era absurdo. Él también sonrió, casi pegando su nariz a la de ella.

—Mi mente te hará añicos, Yamanaka—gruñó, enviando chakra hasta sus extremidades hasta que el jutsu de Apoderación de Sombra se replegó hasta su dueño, como un animal herido—. Podría aplastarte justo ahora.

Ino agitó la mano a Shikamaru para que no se preocupara cuando lo vio acercarse con una expresión alarmada.

Sasuke no terminaba por entender cómo el brillo en los ojos de la rubia se mantenía irreverente. ¿Era tan estúpida que no le importaba enfrentarse a uno de los ninjas más peligrosos del libro Bingo? No. Era obvio que disfrazaba con una pose relajada el hecho de que estaba preparada para saltar fuera de su alcance en cualquier momento, pero también estaba lo bastante cerca para implicar un reto en sus acciones. Por alguna razón, aunque claramente él era más fuerte, su instinto le decía que debía alejarse del desafío pintado en esos ojos turquesas.

—¿Ah, sí?—ronroneó satisfecha, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento desde el principio—. ¿Acaso recuerdas que ya estuve allí?

—Es imposible—respondió, enarcando una ceja.

—Cuando Ibiki te interrogó para asegurarse que ya no eras un peligro para aldea, te hicieron varias pruebas, ¿verdad?—La boca de Sasuke se secó, recordando con claridad la figura de la rubia siguiendo como una sombra al cuerpo robusto de Ibiki—. Pues yo era una de ellas.

Sasuke comenzó a escanear sus recuerdos. Le habían hecho exámenes psicológicos. Había pasado todo un día soportando la dura faz de Ibiki cuestionando su pasado y sus motivaciones. A las dos de la mañana, el interrogador le había dado la bienvenida a la aldea, advirtiéndole que lo estarían vigilando, y que él mismo se encargaría de arrancarle los dedos si se atrevía a cometer alguna estupidez. Fue una experiencia que no le gustaría volver a repetir.

—No tiene sentido, Yamanaka, a ningún mom…

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon de pronto. Hubo un momento, un pequeño espacio de tiempo en el que había dirigido la vista hacia la rubia atrás de Ibiki. Un segundo después, sus sienes habían empezado a palpitar y la había vuelto a ignorar a partir de entonces.

Ino le sonrió con picardía, tal y como lo había hecho durante ese ínfimo instante.

— Verás, Sasuke, el problema de las técnicas de mi clan, es que no pueden lucirse demasiado en el campo de batalla—se quejó, haciendo un puchero.

El azabache inhaló una bocanada de aire. Apretó las manos en dos puños y pequeños destellos plateados volaron de entre sus dedos. Pero Ino permaneció firme, advirtiéndole que se detuviera con una oleada de chakra.

—No te preocupes, sólo dejé un retazo diminuto de mi consciencia en tu cerebro—dijo alzando las manos en un gesto de paz—. Y mientras no hagas nada que me haga querer despertarla, todo irá bien.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?—preguntó Naruto con la boca abierta desde atrás de la rubia.

—Es un procedimiento estándar para ex criminales tan peligrosos—respondió Ino con indiferencia.

—YAMANAKA—rugió el Uchiha, alzando el puño, pero su movimiento fue bloqueado por una sujeción férrea en su brazo.

Todas las miradas se pusieron sobre el Nara, quien había expandido sus sombras palpitantes alrededor de Sasuke.

—Sasuke, no quiero meterme en los disparates de Ino, pero no voy a dejar que le hagas daño—gruñó Shikamaru con un tono peligroso.

Ambos ninjas se miraron, analizando al otro. La habitación se sumió en un silencio incómodo hasta Shikamaru soltó la muñeca del Uchiha y volvió a apoyarse en el marco de la puerta, replegando sus sombras, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Ino suavizó sus facciones y suspiró con cansancio. Mantenerse quieta a pesar de los continuos golpes de chakra le había drenado energía.

—No me gusta ver sufrir a la gente que quiero, Sasuke, y estoy cansada de ver a Sakura llorar.

Sasuke bajó la mirada, evitando los ojos acusadores de Ino.

—Sé que sientes que le debes tu vida a la aldea por tu pasado y por la memoria de Itachi, pero te equivocas—dijo con firmeza.

El azabache hizo una mueca de dolor cuando escuchó el nombre de su hermano.

—No voy a quedarme sin hacer nada—escupió.

—Si tanto quieres restituirte, coge misiones que sólo alguien tan fuerte como tú pueda llevarlas a cabo. Entrena ninjas, para que la aldea tenga menos bajas y menos familias sufran. Ayuda al idiota de Naruto a protegernos a todos desde aquí, donde está la gente que te ama y te necesita—Ino apuntó hacia el rubio y luego hacia la aldea, mostrándole los edificios a través de los cristales—. Allá afuera ya no hay nada para ti. Ya no eres un desertor.

Naruto asintió.

—Sabes que tiene razón, Sasuke—dijo con un deje de alivio en el tono de voz—. Además, Sakura se pone insoportable cuando no estás.

Naruto e Ino intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—Eso explica estos últimos veinte años—dijeron al unísono, echándose a reír después.

Los otros dos ninjas pusieron los ojos en blanco. Ni siquiera les sorprendía que los rubios compartieran una especie de conexión mental cuando se trataba de bromas bobas.

Ino se limpió una lágrima en el rabillo del ojo con su uña.

—Ahora que tienes toda la información disponible, puedes decidir de nuevo—. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke—. Tan sólo imagina lo que dejé en tu cerebro y elige con sabiduría—terminó, deslizándose por el costado del Uchiha.

La expresión de Sasuke se mantuvo imperturbable. Lo único que delataba su frustración eran las venas punzantes de su cuello y de sus puños apretados. La rubia desapareció de su campo de visión, intercambiando su sonrisa mezquina por una expresión cándida.

—Todavía no has almorzado, ¿verdad?—la voz de Ino sonaba cálida, completamente distinta al sonido letal de unos segundos antes—. ¿Quieres tener el honor de invitarme un plato de okonomiyaki?

Ino enganchó su brazo en el de su novio y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el pasillo. El Nara gruñó una despedida y se dejó llevar.

Naruto se fijó en que el rostro de Shikamaru continuaba relajado, con un ápice de diversión en los ojos. Era incapaz de comprender cómo alguien podría estar de buen humor luego de ver a su novia doblegar a alguien de una manera tan siniestra.

—¡Mándale saludos a Hinata de mi parte, Naruto!—gorjeó la rubia con alegría—. Y, Sasuke—el aludido se volteó lentamente—, Sakura estará esta noche en el restaurante de Akio a las siete. Estoy segura de que mañana estará todo solucionado, ¿verdad? ¡No la hagas esperar!—silbó antes de desaparecer por completo.

Los dos escucharon la voz de Ino irse atenuando mientras parloteaba sobre el nuevo novio de Tenten con entusiasmo.

Sasuke se desplomó sobre la silla frente al escritorio, sintiéndose exhausto. Su amigo lo observó con compasión. Sacó una botella de sake que tenía escondida en el último cajón, y lo puso en medio de la mesa, empujando dos vasos hacia el otro lado de la mesa. El Uchiha alzó una ceja, sirviendo media copa para cada uno.

—Tsunade me enseñó un par de cosas para soportar el papeleo—le dijo con los hombros encogidos.

—Naruto…—murmuró Sasuke con la mirada concentrada en el líquido—. ¿Ino Yamanaka acaba de amenazarme?, ¿ _y ganó_?

Naruto se levantó, rodeando el escritorio hasta sentarse a lado de su amigo. Palmeó el omóplato del Uchiha y alzó su vaso, bebiendo el sake de un solo trago.

—No es la próxima jefa de la División de Inteligencia por nada, bastardo.

Sasuke imaginó a una Ino diminuta retorciéndose de la risa dentro de su cerebro, y contuvo un escalofrío. Echó un vistazo a Naruto, comprobando que le seguía pareciendo tan inútil como siempre y se calmó un poco. No lo admitiría jamás, pero esa parte de la advertencia le caló hasta los huesos.

Pensó en el rostro cargado de dolor de Sakura cuando le había dicho que se iría. Pensó en sí mismo, vagando sin rumbo, completamente solo. Incluso pensó en Ino, mirándolo desde las sombras. Quizá quedarse en Konoha resultaría más productivo de lo que pensó. Tenía una novia preciosa que era la mejor médica de la aldea, su mejor amigo sería el próximo Hokage, y una rubia diabólica con aspecto de ángel le mantendría en el buen camino. Podría ser peor. Suspiró con resignación y se bebió el sake.

Naruto notó que las comisuras en los labios de Sasuke parecían ligeramente alzadas, y él también sonrió. Tendría que agradecerle a Ino después.

* * *

 **.**

 _Continuará..., creo._

 **.**

* * *

¡Hola! Ha pasado tiempo desde que publiqué algo, y la verdad tenía mucha ganas de hacerlo. Últimamente he retomado mi afición por los fanfiction y me he pasado por algunas historias que no me dejaron despegarme del teléfono hasta terminarlas. En su mayoría, se trataban de Ino, lo admito, porque adoro el modo en el cual algunos autores la describen. Es un personaje sumamente interesante una vez que decides escribirla como se merece. Por mi lado, yo sólo quería aportar un granito de arena a mostrarla de esa manera, y que amenazara a Sasuke era una tentación demasiado grande para dejarla pasar. Además del Shikaino, claro, ¡el Shikaino es amor! xD

Me divertí escribiendo esta pequeña historia, así que dejé que se deslizara bastante deprisa y tampoco le di muchas vueltas, porque si no tal vez terminaba por dejarla olvidada. De todas maneras, espero que la hayan disfrutado. Estoy pensando en escribir otro capítulo de las impresiones de Sakura cuando se entere que Sasuke se queda, de Naruto cuando descubra cómo Ino convenció a Shika de ayudarle, y del mismo Sasuke, todavía con cara de memo porque no puede creer que Ino Yamanaka lo doblegó. Ya veré.

Ojalá puedan comentar, que siempre es un placer leerlos. 3

No olviden que los espío por las noches. .3

Nico.


	2. Ino Es Aterradora

**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes de Naruto, y cualquier alusión a su mundo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, _claramente_. Nadie más podría desarrollar tan poco a personajes con tanto potencial.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** Un segundo capítulo cortito acerca de la amistad entre Naruto e Ino, y cómo Ino consiguió convencer a Shika de ayudarle con el proyecto _Sasuki se queda o muere_.

Espero que lo disfruten:

 **.**

* * *

.

 **LIBRE ALBREDRÍO**

Capítulo II: Ino Es Aterradora

.

* * *

 **N** aruto apoyó la mejilla sobre el mostrador de la florería Yamanaka con una expresión aliviada cuando hizo contacto con la frialdad de la cerámica. Sus músculos también se relajaron, disfrutando del aire acondicionado de la tienda en uno de los días más calurosos del verano.

Observó a Ino cortar las espinas de una rosa y acomodarla en el arreglo. Shikamaru acababa de marcharse a terminar unos informes y él se había quedado haciéndole compañía a la rubia hasta que Hinata terminara con sus obligaciones como líder del clan, que, básicamente, eran lidiar con los viejos aburridos de su familia, y asegurarse de que todo estuviera viento en popa antes de abolir de una vez por todas el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado.

—Sasuke se hará cargo de las Fuerzas Anbu en dos semanas, ¿sabías?—comentó, pasándole otra flor para que acomodara en el ramo.

Ino bufó con una ceja alzada.

—Desde que el Consejo tomó la decisión hace un mes—respondió con una expresión autosatisfecha—. ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Sakura?

El rubio entrecerró los ojos.

—Se lo diría, pero estoy seguro de que ya lo hiciste tú.

—Me gusta ser portadora de buenas noticias—canturreó, entregándole el ramo terminado para que lo depositara junto a los otros.

Naruto volvió a la silla, echando un vistazo al reloj. Hinata vendría a recogerlo en una hora para almorzar con su familia.

—Me consta—dijo, descansando la quijada sobre la palma de su mano—. Hinata ya sabía que Sasuke se quedaba en la aldea cuando llegué a la casa. Tres horas después. Eres la reina del chisme, ¿sabías?

—Sólo cumplo con mi deber de mantener la información de la aldea actualizada.

Naruto sonrió cuando la vio esconder una risita pícara detrás de los lirios.

—Por cierto, siempre me pregunté cómo convenciste a Shikamaru de ayudarte—farfulló en medio de un bostezo—. ¿No es demasiado _problemático_ entrometerse?

—Fue fácil, en realidad—contestó Ino, alzando los hombros—. Le dije que si no me ayudaba, invitaría a su madre a vivir con nosotros. Ella me adora de todas formas—añadió con una sonrisa cargada de malicia.

Naruto se alejó de un salto de su banca, temiendo que el aura oscura que rodeaba a la rubia lo alcanzara.

—Eres aterradora.

—Recuérdalo cuando seas Hokage—le dijo guiñándole el ojo, mudando a una expresión de inocencia pura.

Naruto asintió, tragando en seco.

Eso lo comprobaba. Claramente Shikamaru se había vuelto loco por ser tan listo; de otra manera, ¿cómo demonios podría estar tan relajado todo el tiempo con una novia tan espeluznante?

Imaginó que lo mismo sucedería con la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura. ¿Qué hombre no estaría aunque sea un poco nervioso con la fuerza y el carácter de una mujer que podría mandarte volando a otra aldea de un golpe? Naruto tragó en seco de sólo pensar en Sakura entusiasmándose demasiado en la cama.

El rubio cruzó los brazos y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo con los ojos cerrados, recordando el rostro dulce de Hinata sonrojándose cuando la esperaba en la puerta principal de Konoha luego de una misión, o sonriéndole tímidamente cuando él le tomaba la mano en medio de la calle.

Cuando Hinata abrió la puerta corrediza de la tienda, se encontró con los brazos de Naruto envolviéndola en menos de un segundo. La apretó contra él y luego le dio un ramo de dalias y crisantemos.

—¡Gracias por quererme, Hinata!—gritó Naruto, inclinándose hasta besarle en los labios.

—¿Q-qué?—preguntó con las orejas rojas, ligeramente confundida.

—Las dalias y los crisantemos significan _agradecimiento eterno_ —explicó Ino con una risita cómplice.

* * *

.

 _CONTINUARÁ... (RA...Ra...ra...)_

.

* * *

Holi~

Este es el segundo capítulo, y creo que me faltan unos dos o tres más, que igual van a ser chiquitos y de humor más que nada. Ojalá les haya gustado, porque a mí me pareció muy divertido escribir acerca de estos dos rubios mensos. ¡Ah! Además modifiqué un poquillo el inicio del primer capítulo, por si alguien quiere pasarse a echarles un vistazo a los cambios.

¡Comentarios, comentarios! Si tienen alguna sugerencia respecto a alguna interacción de los personajes respecto al primer capítulo, estaría encantada de leerlo. Tengo muchas ideas, pero me gustaría saber cómo piensan que Sasuke tomó la locura de Ino, ahora que ya cubrí a Naru-chan.

Besitos de murciélago,

Nico.


End file.
